Generally, an electrical connector assembly includes some form of dielectric or insulating housing which mounts a plurality of conductive electrical terminals. In a shielded connector, a shielding shell substantially surrounds the housing. The shell may be fabricated of stamped and formed sheet metal material, for instance.
In some electrical connector assemblies, the terminals are individually inserted into respective terminal-receiving passages or cavities in the connector housing. Each individual terminal is inserted with minimal forces but can be locked within its respective passage by substantial locking means. In other connector assemblies, a terminal module which includes all of the terminals is inserted into the housing as a subassembly. For instance, the terminals may be overmolded within a dielectric insert. Therefore, all of the terminals are simultaneously inserted into the housing with the insert.
One of the problems with using terminal modules of the character described above, is that it is desirable to be able to insert the module into the connector housing with minimal insertion forces. On the other hand, it is desirable to lock the module within the housing against substantial withdrawal forces. Either expensive extraneous locking structures must be embodied in the connector assembly, or a compromise must be made between the insertion forces and the anti-withdrawal forces. The present invention is directed to solving these problems in a unique system wherein the outer shielding shell of the connector assembly is used to lock the interior terminal module within the connector housing.